


Practice

by Cauliflower_steaks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Porn, Crying, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Kind Of Depressing For Porn, PTSD Related Memory Loss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cauliflower_steaks/pseuds/Cauliflower_steaks
Summary: Edelgard intends to seduce her Professor- but first, she needs to locate a suitable practice partner.(Rule 63!Dimitri/Edelgard)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Implied Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Practice

Edelgard prides herself on two things- knowing exactly what she wants and going to whatever means necessary to obtain it. Typically, this quality of hers pertains to loftier affairs, but lately, she finds the object of her desire is not a concept, nor a goal, but in fact a person. Her teacher.

She has spent countless nights thinking about her, and sometimes even catches herself fantasizing about her during the day. Most students would be content to keep their infatuation safely locked away in their daydreams, but not Edelgard. She intends to have her, by any means necessary. However, if she wants to do that, then she’ll need to overcome some hurdles- namely, the way that her knees grow weak whenever she spends too much time alone in her presence. 

And so, she finds herself on the first floor of the dormitories, facing a door that is not her own. She knocks brusquely, and she hears the person on the other side walk to open it.

‘H-Hello, Edelgard.’

‘Hello, Dimitri.’

She nods sternly at the other girl, waiting for her to invite her inside. Dimitri normally wears her hair in a high ponytail, but today it’s loose and bouncy around her shoulders, as though she had set curls in it overnight. She could swear she noted a hint of lipstick and blush on her face too. Dimitri stands to the side, waiting for her to enter before shutting the door behind them. Her room is neat, but mostly because it’s virtually bare, with just a few necessities arranged on her vanity table. 

‘You...wanted to see me?’ Dimitri offers, sounding hesitant. 

‘Yes.’

In order to overcome her nerves around her Professor, she had decided that the best course of action would be to obtain some experience with another girl before attempting to seduce her. Her requirements were fairly simple - someone who would be willing, someone she doesn’t have to see every day, and someone who can keep a secret. She spent some time puzzling over this until the answer presented itself to her in the form of the Blue Lions house leader. 

It was simple, really. Dimitri is a relatively quiet girl, and would surely be too embarrassed to tell all and sundry about their escapades. She's also seemingly infatuated with her, so it would surely be an enjoyable experience for her. The only complication is their shared history, the one that Edelgard can hardly remember.

Still, Edelgard thinks it won’t pose too much of a problem. It might hurt Dimitri to only be able to do this with her once, but that rejection might be the final push she needs to get over her childhood crush. Besides, soon they’ll both have much bigger things to worry about than silly infatuations. 

Seducing her had been easy- she sat beside her in one of their shared lectures, and simply passed her a note that informed her of her desired time and date to meet. Once Dimitri had read it, Edelgard brushed her fingers along Dimitri’s leg, from her knee up to her thigh, and that was all it took. She presumes enticing the Professor won’t come so easily, but having one seduction under her belt is certainly a confidence boost.

Dimitri is standing with her back to the bed. Though she towers over Edelgard in stature, her body language is diminutive, her hands clasped nervously behind her back. This prompts Edelgard to gently push her onto the bed.

Dimitri needs no further command, scrambling into position, allowing Edelgard to lie on top of her. Her breasts are pressed flat against Dimitri’s, and she wastes no time in kissing her, chastely at first but quickly deciding to use her tongue. Dimitri tastes good, and the way their legs are entwined makes the moment even more arousing. Though Dimitri is too shy to touch her, she does risk ghosting a hand up the length of Edelgard’s outer thigh. Even though she’s fully clothed, the sensation makes her shiver. She can feel herself throbbing already, and they’ve only just begun.

After some time, she shifts her position, pinning Dimitri’s hands above her head by her wrists.

‘Spread your legs,’ she commands, which elicits a whimper from Dimitri. 

Bossing her around like this feels nostalgic, somehow. She looks down at her, lying on the bed with her skirt now hitched up around her stomach, her strong thighs parted to lay bare her underwear. To Edelgard’s surprise, she doesn’t wear regular pantihose under her skirt, but rather thigh-high stockings that are kept in place by a garter belt. It’s more high maintenance, and considerably lewder, than anything she had expected from her naive and tomboy-ish classmate. She settles herself on top of her, their legs intertwined. The warmth of Dimitri’s skin against hers is maddening. 

She told herself she wouldn’t talk to her any more than strictly necessary, but she momentarily allows curiosity to get the better of her.

‘Do you always wear this?’ she asks, placing her finger under one of the straps of Dimitri’s garter belt and lifting it up from her thigh. 

Dimitri looks at her and nods hesitantly, her hand bashfully covering her mouth. Edelgard keeps her hold on the strap for a few more seconds, pulling it further taut before letting go, allowing to snap against the other girl’s inner thigh. The little bit of pain makes Dimitri buck her hips upwards, and Edelgard feels the full force of her strength as their lower bodies meet for the first time. 

Edelgard skims her hands over Dimitri’s thighs, allowing herself to enjoy the soft skin and taught muscles. She squeezes her inner thighs together, relishing the feeling of arousal between her own legs. She thinks about how Byleth might feel under her hand instead- probably similar, actually, though her upper legs do jiggle a little when she walks, and she can’t imagine that Dimitri’s tight muscles would allow for that kind of movement.

Perhaps the creamy, pale flesh that’s protruding over Dimitri’s stockings would be a little more pronounced, were she currently wrapped up in her Professor, and not her childhood friend. 

Dimitri is breathing heavily, her hand still clasped over her mouth, though it does little to disguise the whimpers and moans that escape her every time Edelgard touches her.

_I haven’t even undressed her, yet she’s in this state already..._

Her eyes are drawn to the other girl’s chest, the way her breasts swell with each deep inhale. She’s staring at her, trying to make eye contact, but Edelgard thinks it’s better for both of them if she keeps her eyes locked there instead. She runs her hands slowly up the other girl’s body until they land at her neck. The blouse she’s wearing is a part of their standard-issue summer uniform and features a very high neckline. She unfurls her cravat and then begins to unbutton her, working steadily until Dimitri is fully exposed.

Her bra is less fussy than her garter belt and stockings, just plain white, but her cleavage is impressive enough that it would make any underwear look beautiful. She’s well endowed, not as buxom as their teacher, but certainly bigger than her and most of their other classmates. Her fingertips tingle with anticipation as she leans forward and reaches around Dimitri’s back.

The other girl lifts herself off the bed slightly to make Edelgard’s job easier, leaning in closer to her until her lips are dangerously close to Edelgard's neck. Edelgard's stomach twinges with the intimacy of the moment, and she makes quick work of the bra’s clasp before pushing her back down onto the bed. 

Dimitri’s breasts bounce as her back hits the mattress, and Edelgard feels a jolt of arousal shoot through her at the sight. She shifts her position, pressing her leg firmly between Dimitri’s. Her sex is warm and wet even through her underwear, and she squirms the harder than Edelgard presses against her. With Dimitri’s lower half taken care of for now, her hands are free to explore.

 _This is crucial,_ she thinks. _If I’m going to be able to pleasure the Professor, then I need to know what to do with her breasts._

She grasps Dimitri’s breasts, her own eyes rolling into the back of her head as she tries to envelop the entirety of her chest in her hands. Dimitri yelps at the contact, her hips thrusting forward again, rubbing herself against Edelgard’s leg, desperate for some type of release.

 _Maybe I’m being a little bit too rough,_ she thinks, when she notices how tight her grip is - though Dimitri seems to enjoy it.

Edelgard closes her eyes and rolls her thumb over Dimitri’s nipple, trying to imagine that it was her teacher’s breasts that she was fondling instead. However, she can’t seem to keep them shut at all, constantly opening to peep at the cute pink bud between her thumb and forefinger, at Dimitri’s flushed face, the way her long blonde hair has fallen into disarray and is now splayed out over the pillow.

In truth, Dimitri is mesmerizing in her own right, and she’s not sure she could pull herself away even if her beloved Professor were to walk through the door. 

She moves to take one nipple in her mouth, sucking and nibbling it, still fondling Dimitri’s other breast with her hand. She moves her tongue in circular motions before pinching it between her teeth, flicking her gaze up to Dimitri’s face every so often to gauge her reactions. Her lips are full and red, and her cheeks are flush- she’s a beautiful sight.

She bites down a little harder this time, and Dimitri’s hand flies to Edelgard’s head, entwining her long fingers in her hair and pushing her head down firmly as if to keep her there. 

Edelgard keeps going, tentatively, but soon Dimitri’s fingernails are prickling her scalp, and she is promptly fed up. She did not come here to be manhandled. She reaches her hand up and begins to rip Dimitri’s fingers from her hair, her breast still half in her mouth.

Dimitri, apparently in a lust-induced haze, doesn’t seem to register what is going on until Edelgard has successfully maneuvered her hand from her hair. Edelgard frowns. She knows she means no harm- it’s a well-known fact that the girl does not know her own strength- but now her hair is out of place. She had intended to leave this room as composed and put together as she had entered it, but Dimitri seems to have a knack for messing things up. 

‘S- sorry, I’m so sorry!’ Dimitri gasps, once she realizes what has happened. Edelgard just sighs.

 _You need to hurry up and get this over with,_ she thinks to herself. _It doesn’t matter how she feels. All that matters is that you learn how to pleasure a woman._

She readjusts their position, pulling Dimitri’s legs around her waist, and undoes the clasps on her garter belt. She wastes no time in slipping her fingers past her panties, immediately finding her clit and circling it. Dimitri is soaking, and the sensation of Edelgard’s fingers down there has caused tears to well in her eyes. Her wetness means there’s no friction at all, and Edelgard’s fingers move easily to explore her, moving downwards towards her labia, and eventually her entrance. Dimitri is biting her lip in anticipation, her legs tightening around Edelgard’s waist every time her fingers skirt her clit. 

Eventually, Edelgard pushes Dimitri’s legs back against her chest, removes her panties, and then returns her to their previous position. She’s a little prideful about how naturally this all seems to come to her. Something tells her that she wouldn’t be as confident if it were the Professor lying underneath her, though. Still, she can see Dimitri’s pussy now, pink as the rest of her, and she wastes no more time. She slides her finger from her clit to her entrance and begins to insert. 

Dimitri squeals, a sound Edelgard never thought she’d hear come out of her mouth, and her inner thighs tense. Though she only has a quarter of her finger inside her, she can tell that she’s clamping up.

‘Relax,’ says Edelgard, though it’s a command rather than any attempt at comfort. 

She gives Dimitri a few moments to catch her breath, and she relishes the opportunity to drink in more of her now that her eyes are closed. Her face is so very _pretty_ , it’s long and angular but still so feminine, and the sharp shape of her jawline just begs for nibbles and kisses to be peppered along it. Her hair is lovely, long like her own but with more of a kink to it, which gives her natural waves. And her eyes, so blue, so fitting for someone like her, so open-

_Shit._

Edelgard catches herself, but not before Dimitri caught her. She’s smiling at her now, so warm and kind that it’s unbearable. Dimitri reaches her hand up towards Edelgard’s face and places a lock of her hair behind her ear. Edelgard tries her best not to shudder. 

Enough is enough. Without checking whether Dimitri is ready, she pushes her finger in fully. That elicits a gasp from her, but Edelgard doesn’t stop, rather begins to penetrate her. Her strokes are fast, and she doesn’t give Dimitri a chance to catch her breath. Dimitri sounds like she might be on the verge of tears. Despite what she tells herself, her conscience gets the better of her, and she pulls out for a moment to observe her reaction.

‘N...No, don’t stop…’ Dimitri manages between gasps, bucking her hips up towards her in desperation.

Having received all the confirmation she needed, she re-enters, this time with two fingers. Dimitri’s pants and sobs turn to deep, loud moans as soon as she begins penetrating her again. This seems to be the perfect amount for her- she’s so very tight around her, but her fingers still move in and out with ease.

She curls her fingers up inside of her, going as deep as she can before sliding all the way back out. She wonders whether her teacher would be this tight, whether this would make her feel as good. There’s a chance she’s more experienced than Dimitri, and she’s certainly not as desperate as her, so maybe just two fingers wouldn’t be enough. She thinks about pushing a third in, but she can tell it would be too much for her, so she doesn’t.

Instead, she decides she’s going to end this quickly. She slides further down Dimitri’s body under she’s right in front of her pussy, Dimitri’s legs resting on her shoulders. She’s never been this close to another person. She can see all of her, how pink and cute and wet she is, and finds warmth pooling in her stomach.

She begins to lick her clit, still penetrating her. It doesn’t take long at all for Dimitri to come, just a few well-placed laps over her bud and Edelgard has her orgasming, stretched tight over her fingers. Dimitri is gripping the bedsheets with enough intensity to rip them, and she’s glad that they’re doing this in the middle of the day when everyone else it at class, otherwise her moans would probably have reached the entire first floor of the dormitories. 

Edelgard doesn’t let up. She knows herself to be capable of quite a few consecutive orgasms- she wonders how many Dimitri can manage. She keeps licking, allowing herself to explore more of her, really tasting her. Another orgasm ripples through her, making her entire body shake. Her thighs are quivering around Edelgard’s neck, and she really wants to bury herself in her pussy, but she can’t let herself.

Dimitri is still tense, though, so she picks up her pace one last time, fucking her hard while circling her clit with her tongue. This time, Dimitri grabs a pillow and covers her face with it, though her moan when she cums is still loud enough for anyone in the surrounding area to hear. 

Edelgard pulls away, feeling quite pleased with herself. Yes, she’s aroused too, almost uncomfortably so, but that can be dealt with in her quarters, alone. Dimitri is still lying with the pillow covering her face, moaning and murmuring to herself. Edelgard takes the opportunity to move off of the bed before she can notice.

She shifts her weight off the bed, but before she can go anywhere she finds herself dragged back down and flipped over on her back, her head against the pillows that Dimitri had been lying on just seconds before. Dimitri’s hands are gripping her arms, tight enough for it to be uncomfortable. She keeps her eyes fixed downwards, finding herself afraid to look her in the eyes. She has no idea what Dimitri wants from her, but she has a feeling that she won’t be able to give it to her.

‘Look at me, El.’

_El._

That name on her lips sends her spiraling. Memories are flooding back to her, all at once, memories of first dances and first kisses and tall men in masks towering over her. She cannot, will not look her in the eyes. Something hot and wet falls on her cheek. Tears. Dimitri is crying.

‘El, please, look at me. There’s something I need to tell you.’ 

Her tears keep falling, and Edelgard can hear the way her breath is catching in her chest, threatening to release the sob that she’s trying to contain. Edelgard’s face feels very, very warm. She needs to get out of here now. She wraps her hand around Dimitri’s forearm to try to push her off, but she won’t budge. Dimitri is weeping now, hurt by her attempt to pull away, and somewhere in the flurry of it all, Edelgard looks at her.

‘I love you, El. I love you. I’ve loved you for so long. I _know_ we’re supposed to be stepsisters, but- but I just- I can’t see you that way. I just- I love you _so_ _much_. ’

 _Fuck._ This was a horrible idea. Edelgard’s chest is tight, so tight she can barely breathe. Her whole body is tense, so uncomfortable with what she’s hearing.

Dimitri continues, rambling, almost incoherently. Edelgard thinks that she doesn’t hear herself at all. 

‘I-I’ve wanted to tell you for so long, but all of my letters were intercepted, I think, or maybe you got them and just didn’t reply, but- but- I think you would have replied, if you got them, right?’

No, no, no, no. This isn’t right. This isn’t what she wanted at all. She can’t listen to this. 

‘I thought, maybe, you forgot about me, but then you called me here, and I was so happy.’ Dimitri’s sobs are getting louder now, leaving her gasping for breath between each word. 

‘But you didn’t forget about me after all, did you? You must have called me here because you feel the same way!’

She’s smiling, but it’s panicked, and Edelgard has never felt quite so disarmed. She pauses, eyes anxiously darting, searching Edelgard’s face for some kind of an answer. Edelgard maintains her composure as much as she can, refusing to give her anything. If she had known- or remembered, rather- the depth of her old friend’s feelings, she never would have arranged this. 

‘Oh God, El, please, say something. Please, don’t tell me this was all just...just some kind of-’

El panics. She can’t hear one more word of this- she has to get her to stop talking. Using her full strength, she manages to loosen Dimitri’s grip on her, and slides herself up the bed until she’s sitting mostly upright, her back against the headboard. Then, she hitches up her skirt, and clamps her legs around Dimitri’s neck.

Edelgard roughly pushes her panties aside, hoping that the view will be enough to get her to shut up. The thought of baring herself like this is making her stomach twist, but she doesn’t have very long to think about it, because Dimitri has buried herself in her pussy before she has even realized it.

She eats her like a particularly juicy peach, enveloping every inch of her with her lips and savouring every drop. She notices the way Dimitri smells her, taking long sniffs in between licking her as if trying to commit her scent to memory. Dimitri is still crying, she thinks, and when she meets her eyes she can see that they’re red-rimmed.

She feels disgusted with herself, but it also feels good, almost too good to function. She keeps her lips clamped shut, not allowing a single whimper to be given voice, even though she desperately wants to moan. Every time her tongue meets her clit she feels herself on the verge, but her conflicting emotions aren’t allowing her to reach her orgasm at all.

Frustration shoots up her spine, and she wants to squirm and thrash and force Dimitri’s head down further until she’s seeing stars- but she doesn’t. Instead, she takes a deep, shaky breath, and imagines her Professor, in just her shorts and undershirt.

As if on cue, Dimitri centers on her clit again, lavishing her with short laps that send her shuddering over the edge. Dimitri collapses on the bed, looking half angry, half dejected, and fully broken. Edelgard all but bolts from the room, only pulling her skirt down but not fixing her panties back into place. 

She’s shuddering from head to toe, and her legs feel like jelly. She allows herself a few moments to rest against the wall of Dimitri’s dorm, knowing that she won’t even make it back to her own room in the state that she’s in. She closes her eyes, trying to will away the cascade of memories and that are flooding back to her. Regret settles in her stomach, and her inner voice wastes no time in berating her for making such a stupid decision. 

‘Edelgard? Are you all right?’

She jolts back to reality. It’s her Professor.

‘Ah- Professor, I was just - just getting some air.’

‘You look a bit disheveled. Isn’t this Dimitri’s room?’

‘Um... I- I suppose it is.’

Her teacher smiles at her knowingly. Edelgard’s stomach drops to the floor.

‘Dimitri told me all about you two the other night. Don’t worry, Edelgard. Your secret is safe with me.’

**Author's Note:**

> somehow R63 Dima is even more bulliable than canon Dima :(
> 
> Edelgard knows a bit more about Dimitri here for Reasons. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
